


Properly?

by clawstoagunfight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Gifts, Kissing, M/M, Stanny - Freeform, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawstoagunfight/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from <a href="http://mothmanjoe.tumblr.com/">mothmanjoe</a>:</p><p>It's the summer after junior year. The Alphas are gone. Stiles got over Lydia ages ago, and has developed feelings for Danny. Danny reciprocates, but is hesitant to act on his feelings, remembering how Stiles had treated Lydia when he was interested in her. Stiles has to prove to Danny that he has changed if he wants to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly?

It had been a long year for Stiles; filled to the brim with supernatural creatures that made a mess of everything in his life. He doesn’t know how everyone got out alive, nonetheless intact. But he did—they did—and everyone is better because of it. Stiles knows he is. He grew up a lot in the last year; changed monumentally. He’s not the same kid that he used to be. He’s lost too many people, faced too many demons to be unaffected by the fallout.

Probably the most surprising twist to the school year is the fact that he and Lydia have become friends—like, honest-to-god friends. Maybe even more surprising is the fact that, while Stiles still thinks she’s terrifyingly brilliant and beautiful, he isn’t in love with her anymore. Sure, there will probably always be some small part of him that loves her just a little, but it doesn’t cloud over everything else, doesn’t blind him like it used to.

Stiles’ eyes are open now, though, and he is looking at Danny. He doesn’t know when it changed—when Danny started to notice the way Stiles kept looking at him—or when he finally starts to look back and it’s like Danny is actually _seeing_ Stiles for the first time. It’s something new, tentative, that they have between them and it makes Stiles’ heart beat a little faster in his chest.

He doesn’t think about it when he starts buying gifts for Danny’s birthday. He doesn’t know what to get him, so he buys a couple of things and asks Lydia and Scott what they think Danny would like the most. They aren’t really helpful, though, and when Danny’s birthday rolls around, he’s still got a desk full of items and no clue what to give his sort-of boyfriend.

And that’s how Danny finds him, settled at his desk after the sheriff lets him in to Stiles’ room. “What are you doing here?” Stiles all but yells, standing up with a flourish, accidentally knocking over one of the bottles of cologne he bought and it clatters to the floor. “Damn it.”

He’s reaching down to grab it, but then Danny is there, kneeling on the floor and holding the bottle. “Armani?” Danny looks at Stiles and raises an eyebrow. “Are you trying to smell like me now?”

Stiles feels his face flame. “No. What?—No.” Stiles reaches out and hastily grabs at the bottle before he stands and sets it on the desk, turning his back to where Danny is standing up behind him so he can at least attempt to block the array of gifts from the other man.

“Then why do you have the kind of cologne I wear, Stiles?” Stiles is about to turn back to look at him but then he sees Danny’s hand snake out from  behind to reach for the lacrosse stick leaning beside the desk. “Hey, are you going out for goalie this year? Dude, you know that’s my thing. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Danny sounds more than a little hurt and Stiles turns around quickly, settling back against the edge of the desk to look at him. Danny’s close, less than a foot away, staring down at the brand new lacrosse stick Stiles bought for him, looking like it’s the biggest betrayal in the world. “No, you know I’d never go for goalie. C’mon, you are like magic at it, dude.”

Danny slowly looks up from the stick in his hands. “Then why do you have a goalie stick?” The words are bitter and Stiles hates the sound of them.

He bites his lip and crosses his arms over his chest so he won’t make a fool of himself and knock another gift into his line of sight. “Well, you see,” Stiles lets out a humorless laugh. “It’s kind of a funny story…”

“Stiles.”

He sighs and unfolds his arms. “I got it for you, okay.” He says in a rush, his words jumbling together, but from the way Danny’s mouth falls open, he seems to have understood.

“You _what_?”

“For your birthday. I—I didn’t know what you’d like, so I got you a couple things and I was trying to choose so I could take the other stuff back but then you had to visit without letting me know and now the surprise is ruined and—”

Danny cuts him off by thrusting the stick into his hands. He’s shaking his head in a frenzied way. “Stiles, no. Just—no.” he’s backing toward Stiles’ bedroom door. “This isn’t going to work.” Stiles heart sinks. “I thought—I thought you’d be different, now that you’re over Lydia, but apparently I was wrong.”

Danny turns around and he has his hand on the doorknob when Stiles moves into action. “Danny! Danny stop. Wait. What are you talking about?” He’s leaning on the door so Danny can’t open it. “What did I do wrong? Tell me and I’ll fix it. I promise. I thought you’d like the lacrosse stick since yours is a couple years old, but if you don’t, I’ll get you something else—”

“Just stop. Please.” Danny sounds so crestfallen that it makes something inside of Stiles twist. His heart is beating so loudly that he can feel it in his throat as he closes his mouth and stills, waiting for what feels like a death sentence or a ‘it’s not you, it’s me’. Danny takes a couple deep breaths before he turns to Stiles, leaning his shoulder against the door. “Stiles, why do you like me?”

Stiles lets his breath out in a whoosh. “What?”

Danny looks him in the eyes. “I’m serious. Why do you like me? Is it just because you’re bi and I’m the only guy around here that’s out? Or is it because I’m the one that used to play hard to get and you just can’t leave something alone once you decide you want it? Because I’d really like to know what you see in me—what I mean to you.”

Stiles is more than a little speechless. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out until he finally just says, “Danny.”

“Because right now, it seems like I’m just another Lydia to you. You think I’m some untouchable person that you have to try to impress with gifts and flattery in order to—what—buy my attention?” Danny scoffs. “Is that what I am to you? Some passing thing to make you feel better about yourself? Because if that’s even remotely a possibility, I’m gone—I’m _so_ gone. I’ve been used before and I’m not putting myself through that again. No matter how much I like you.”

Stiles can’t breathe for a moment and he just stares into Danny’s dark eyes. “You like me?”

Danny reaches out in a flash and pushes at Stiles as hard as he can and Stiles falls, sputtering, into the wall. “Oh my god, you are actually an idiot!” Danny runs his hands through his hair and paces for a moment, Stiles watching him like he’s a caged animal, before Danny walks over and pins Stiles to the wall he’s still leaning against. “Yes, Stiles,” Danny says as he fists the collar of Stiles’ shirt in his hands, “for some reason I like you. God knows why, but I do.”

Stiles feels the goofy smile spread over his lips as he looks at the anger on the other man’s face. “Jackson.”

Danny blinks owlishly at him. “What?”

Stiles licks his lips. “You asked me why I like you?—because of Jackson. Because you’re the best friend of the biggest douche in the world and you make him seem more human. You bring out the good in the people around you. You’re like, I don’t know, some sort of sun and I just gravitate toward you. I like your smile and your laugh and I like when you look at me, like I’m someone that actually matters, like I’m someone worth wanting.” He says the last as he moves a little closer to Danny, settling a hand on his hip. He looks up at Danny and sees the other man staring back at him from mere inches away with an expression on his face that Stiles can’t read. “And if the gifts are weird, I’ll take them all back. I swear. I won’t get you anything for your birthday. I was just—” he bites his lip again, “I wanted to give you something really nice, because you mean a lot to me and—” he sighs heavily, “well, I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend, but I guess that’s all moot now.” Stiles can feel the blush on his face, the humiliation and embarrassment so thick that he closes his eyes against it, settling his head back against the wall with a dull thud.

He doesn’t expect it when he feels the press of something soft and warm against his lips. He opens his eyes in a flash to see Danny there, but then the other man is pulling back and Stiles’ lips tingle with the lack of heat. He’s aware that his mouth is open and he’s staring at Danny again, but he can’t stop.

“Okay,” Danny says, his dimples flashing.

“What?” the word comes out barely above a whisper.

“Ask me to be your boyfriend.” Danny says with a roll of his eyes.

“What?” Stiles asks again, because he really doesn’t know what’s going on and he’s looking at Danny’s lips.

“Ask me.”

Stiles looks up into Danny’s eyes and moves the hand on Danny’s hip up to stroke over his side. “Danny,” he murmurs, “I know I can be an idiot sometimes, but do you think you’d be able to overlook that enough to be my boyfriend? Because I really like you and I want to kiss you again.”

Danny lets out a laugh and moves closer to Stiles, pressing their chests together as both of Stiles’ hands run up Danny’s back. “Such a romantic” he’s saying, but then his lips are pressing to Stiles’ again.

Stiles just pulls his boyfriend closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
